


Quieting the Darkness

by Fein



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abstract, Angel True Forms, Angel Wings, Angels, Archangels, Enochian, Gen, Lucifer (Supernatural) Sings, Lucifer Feels, POV Lucifer, Season/Series 11 Spoilers, Singing, True Forms, Wings, space
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 03:58:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14926715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fein/pseuds/Fein
Summary: "How exactly did you manage to seal her away the first time?"The question answered, as seen through Lucifer's eyes.





	Quieting the Darkness

Lucifer floated happily through the cosmos, admiring the pretty stars and planets and galaxies. Everything was all so breathtakingly beautiful, even the black holes and stuff. If asked about how black holes looked later on in his life, Lucifer might say it was like watching water swirling and spiralling down the drain.

 

Everything Father made was always so wonderful, it was impossible not to love it all, to love Him. There was just one thing that wasn’t quite so brilliant, though. At the edges of space, curling and twisting hatefully....

 

_ Amara. _

 

The darkness, consuming and destroying as fast as God could build. He was worried for his brothers, especially his youngest brother Gabriel. Gabriel had the prettiest blue wings that shone a vibrant gold when he smiled.

 

Lucifer hated the thought of Amara destroying his brothers and all the beautiful places they’d visited. It made him want to cry. Oh… He  _ was  _ crying. That wouldn’t do at all. He was supposed to meet with Father and his brothers soon.

 

He wiped the tears away and flew to the vibrant blue and green planet(later known as Earth) that they had arranged to meet at. Father was there, but the others had yet to arrive. He kneeled before his Father and looked up at His brilliance reverently. “How may I serve you, father?” He trilled softly in Enochian.

 

God looked down upon Lucifer and smiled fondly. Ah, His favourite son. He loved Lucifer so much. Lucifer wasn’t the strongest angel, or the best at following orders, but he cared so much for everything. God was really happy about that. He had plans to make creatures on this planet that would also care deeply, and He was sure they and Lucifer would get along wonderfully.

 

Back to the present, however. “I have a mission for you, Lucifer- though you must speak of this to no one.”

 

Lucifer nodded hastily. He didn’t like the thought of having to keep something secret from his brothers, but he was sure that it must be important since Father was asking.

 

God seemed satisfied with this response. “You are to visit my sister. Sing to her; make her feel how you feel.”

 

Lucifer was scared at the prospect of being near Amara, but he puffed his feathers up happily at having his talent recognised. He knew he was beautiful, and his voice was - quite literally - divine, but it still felt great to hear his father acknowledge that. He bowed his head momentarily. “Yes, Father. It shall be done.”

 

“Once she is vulnerable you will signal to me, and we will seal her away. Your brothers shall assist in this. You may leave, now.”

Lucifer didn’t need to be told twice. He flapped his wings and vanished from sight, heading towards the edge of the universe that Amara was in the process of devouring. He had a bad feeling about this, but he knew it needed to be done for his brothers to be safe. Besides, God told him to do it, and He was never wrong.

 

“Please stop this, great one.” He trilled sadly.

 

Amara did not respond, although Lucifer could tell that his presence angered her greatly. The concept of someone being angry at him distressed him. Michael got frustrated with him at times, but the irritation was always lined with love. Amara’s anger was different. It knew no bounds.

 

Lucifer wanted to tremble and cry, but he was there following Fathers orders so he made himself seem strong and unaffected. He took a deep breath of cosmic energy to steady himself, the flavours of all the elements in creation calming him down. “Father sent me.”

 

Now  _ that  _ got him the attention of the beast. She paused her assault on the universe, the immense, inky blackness of her eyes boring into him. “You can tell Him,” she whispered viciously, “That I will  _ not _ forgive Him for leaving me - for choosing the likes of  _ you _ and this  _ worthless _ matter over  _ me _ \- until all of it is dead and gone.”

 

Lucifer frowned metaphysically(since he’s in his natural angel form) in sadness. “Please allow me to sing to you before you make such a tremendous decision.”

 

Amara barely even took a moment to ponder this, she cared so little for this creature. “Nothing you can do will change my mind.”

 

Lucifer took that as permission - and as a challenge. He always took challenges very seriously, which was one of the main reasons he and Michael fought so much.

 

He closed his eyes and began to sing. He sang beautifully, expressing his sadness over her destruction of the things his father had created, things he had grown to love for their beauty. He expressed his love for his brothers, his awe and admiration for his Father. He reached down into his very core to show just how much he cared, to show all his love and his pain, his pride and his insecurities, his pure, selfless longing for them all to be able to live together peacefully and appreciate the wonders of the universe together.

 

By the time he finished, he was crying heavily. Literal streams of tears poured from his eyes, forming glistening spheres of water that drifted in the empty space surrounding him. He opened his eyes, once again wiping away his tears, and saw that Amara was stunned by his display.

 

She was processing what she had just witnessed; unsure how to feel, what to feel, if she should even feel at all. If there was ever a time that she could be considered weakened, it would be now.

 

_ Lucifer gave the signal. _

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for how this could continue, so comment and let me know if you'd like more.


End file.
